In computers and other electronic systems, input/output (I/O) devices are often used to provide an interface to the computer system. These I/O devices, such as connectors, displays, and LED indicators, may be provided on an I/O panel that is accessible by a user, for example, on an external region of a computer device. In some devices, there may be a need or desire to support different types of I/O interfaces, for example, an I/O interface with connectors and a separate I/O interface with a display and/or LEDs. Supporting different types of I/O interfaces may improve system versatility by allowing one system to support multiple market segments, such as USB, Firewire, Ethernet, and the like. Miniaturization in computer and electronic systems and increases in the number of system components, however, have resulted in limited real estate to support multiple I/O interfaces. For example, in bladed architectures, such as an Advanced Telecommunications Computer Architecture (ATCA) or a CompactPCI (CPCI) system, the real estate is limited on the front panels coupled to the blades in a chassis.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.